


Caught Up Over You

by easycomeeasygo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Appearances and Mentions of other NCT members, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a confident gay, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, References to EXO because I can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: Yukhei looks where Sicheng is looking and hums pensively before draping his arm around Sicheng and pulling him closer. “That’s Ten right?”“Yeah,” Sicheng replies. “He’s in me and Taeyong’s dance class. He’s pretty cool. I keep meaning to introduce you guys to him.”Yukhei laughs and elbows Kun, “He’s looking at our sweet darling Kun-ge like he wants to devour him.”





	Caught Up Over You

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this fest was way too good for me not to write something for it.  
unbeta'd.

Kun knows that Sicheng and Yukhei are at his place before they even manage to ring the doorbell. 

His speakers immediately begin to blast EXO, catching Kun off guard as Jongdae’s voice belts out ‘_ I can’t believe’ _. He also can’t believe, Jongdae, that he’s gotten himself into this. 

He sighs, pouring a double of whiskey into his Coke and heads to the door, drink in hand. He opens it just before Sicheng hits the doorbell. 

“Hey Kun-ge, can I play music?” Kun says to Sicheng, trying his best to sound serious.

Sicheng grins. “Hush, you always say yes anyway.”

“Hey Kun-ge,” Yukhei says, “We have a ton of soju as a peace offering.”

“Peach?” Kun asks, eyes widening. 

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “What else would we get for you?”

They walk into Kun’s apartment, kicking off their shoes and head straight for the couch.

“Taeyong said he’s almost done with work. Once he gets to Johnny’s they’re going to head to Jackson’s,” Sicheng says. “And Yangyang, Dejun, and Guanheng are all going with Renjun and all of them.”

“Who is Jackson anyway?” Kun asks, grabbing more glasses from the kitchen and heading back to the living room, “And how are we all invited to this party? Why do I let you guys drag me out?”

“He’s a friend of mine!” Yukhei replies excitedly while grabbing the glasses for the soju from Kun. “We lived super close to each other in Hong Kong. It’s actually wild we haven’t met then. But he throws parties all the time. He knows literally _ everyone _ but he’s been out of Seoul for a bit now so he’s going all out for this one.”

“And shut up Kun,” Sicheng tacks on, “You always have a good time, stop trying to be a brat.”

Kun shrugs. 

Sicheng is right, he does always have a good time, but it always takes a bit for him to feel comfortable, at ease enough to really enjoy it.

Yukhei pours them their drinks and they cheers. 

“To getting lit,” Yukhei says. 

“To EXO-M,” Sicheng adds. 

“To peach soju,” Kun concludes. 

They all drink and give their glasses back to Yukhei.

Sicheng rests his hand on Yukhei’s thigh. “Xuxi, keep me topped up.”

He nods, turning to Kun, “What about you?”

“Just for this bottle, I still have my drink to finish,” Kun replies, gesturing to his mostly filled glass of Jack and Coke.

-

By the time Yukhei decides it’s time to head to Jackson’s, which is when they finish the soju bottles they brought, they’re all pretty tipsy. When they walk into the house, Kun realizes that he’s bordering on drunk, not sloppy or anything but just drunk enough where he feels his inhibitions are slightly lowered. He’s drunk and the music is blasting, bass vibrating throughout the entire home. He’s pretty sure Drake is playing. 

As Kun takes in the atmosphere, a guy in a stupidly tight black t-shirt and a Supreme cap immediately rushes over to Yukhei, greeting him loudly with one of those weird bro half-hugs.

“You made it!” He says loudly, barely audible over the music.

Yukhei smiles widely. “Wouldn’t have missed it bro. This is my boyfriend Sicheng and my friend Kun.”

He nods at both of them, “I’m Jackson, welcome to my home. Drinks are in the kitchen, don’t go upstairs or I’ll be really sad. Get fuckin’ lit my friends.”

Jackson leaves them immediately to greet other people. Kun is absolutely thrown that Jackson is somehow the exact caricature he created in his mind of what a dude who throws parties and knows everyone would look and act like.

“Looks like Taeyong and them are here already,” Sicheng says.

Yukhei looks where Sicheng is looking and hums pensively before draping his arm around Sicheng and pulling him closer. “That’s Ten right?”

“Yeah,” Sicheng replies. “He’s in me and Taeyong’s dance class. He’s pretty cool. I keep meaning to introduce you guys to him.”

Yukhei laughs and elbows Kun, “He’s looking at our sweet darling Kun-ge like he wants to devour him.” 

Kun looks up and sees them across the crowded room. Johnny is leaning against the wall on his phone, looking bored and half listening to Yuta next to him. Jaehyun has his arm draped over of a drunk looking Taeyong who is talking to a guy he hasn’t met before. That must be Ten. He’s… He’s _ really _fucking cute. 

He’s also looking right at Kun.

He feels his whole face flush at the attention and turns away quickly. 

Sicheng laughs next to him. “He’s going to eat you alive. Come on let’s go get drinks and then we can talk to them.”

Kun looks back, still feeling Ten’s eyes on him and he’s still looking at him, eyebrow quirked up and a smirk teasing the corner of his mouth. 

Interesting. 

They head to the kitchen. As Kun sees the appliances around, he can’t help but wonder just how fucking rich this Jackson guy is. He would absolutely consider murder in order to cook in this kitchen. Instead, it’s filled with a ton of bottles, mixers, cups, and people trying to make drinks, taking advantage of the free alcohol. 

It seems like they run into everyone they know. Donghyuck is making himself and Mark drinks and greets them warmly. “Hey hyungs. We already lost everyone we came with, have you seen them?”

Kun shakes his head. “No we only saw Taeyong and them so far.”

“Wasn’t it like… 8 of you?” Yukhei asks confused. “How do you lose 6 people in a house?”

Donghyuck shrugs, more worried about the drinks he’s making than his missing friends. “Yeah but I don’t know, we just lost them. They’re here somewhere, it’s fine. They couldn’t have gotten too far, it’s a house.”

Yukhei turns to Mark and he shrugs too. “I don’t know dude, Hyuck just drags me places and things happen. I just go with it.”

Donghyuck beams at that. He hands Mark a cup and takes a sip of his own. “I guess we can go look for them now, see you guys around?”

“Be good,” Kun teases.

Donghyuck laughs melodically and begins to drag Mark away. “Never hyung!”

They end up hanging out there for a bit to Kun’s relief. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to Taeyong and them, but he knows that Ten is definitely going to fluster the shit out of him and he wants to be prepared for it. 

They all end up making another drink, thanks to Jackson Wang’s copious amounts of liquor. Kun carefully makes his, making sure he doesn’t get too drunk. He’s not trying to get wasted or anything, but he wants just the right amount of confidence for what he’s going to try to do. 

They get greeted by a bunch of other people they know. They talk to Yukhei's friend Yuqi and her girlfriend Soyeon for a bit. Seungcheol from Kun’s writing class introduces Kun to his boyfriend Wonwoo and a bunch of his friends. 

They also run into Namjoon, the TA for one of Sicheng’s classes, who looks surprised when Sicheng says hi to him. Sicheng laughs, leaning into Yukhei, “I think that was the first time he actually heard me talk.”

Jackson really does know _ everyone_. 

“Okay,” Kun says to Sicheng and Yukhei once he finishes his admittedly weak Jack and Coke. “I think I’m ready.”

“To get eaten alive?” Yukhei asks, grinning.

Kun nods solemnly. “Absolutely.”

-

Before they even get a chance to approach Taeyong and them when they leave the kitchen, Ten approaches them. He reminds Kun of a cat, carefully walking towards him but eyeing him with a grin.

“Sichengie,” he says in acknowledgement before turning to Kun, “Come dance with me.”

Kun’s eyes widen in surprise at just how quick it happened. Sicheng answers for him by pushing him towards Ten. 

He smiles and slips his hand into Kun’s. “I’m going to yell at you later for keeping him from me, Sichengie.” 

Ten pulls him to the middle of the living room turned dance floor, couches and chairs shoved against the walls, music blasting somehow louder than when they first arrived. “I’m Ten but I’m sure you already know that, Kunkun,” he teases. 

“Sicheng said you’re going to eat me alive,” Kun says drunk off the way Ten is looking at him, “You can try, if you want.”

Ten smiles widely and laughs. “I’m definitely going to try.”

-

They end up in the middle of the crowd, surrounded by bodies dancing the bass heavy song playing. Ten’s arms end up around his neck pulling him in close. Kun hesitates, not sure how to handle this situation. He’s not sure why he’s overthinking it so much.

Ten leans in close. “Kunkun,” he says melodically, “you can touch.”

He grips Ten’s waist and pulls him in close. It seems like everything Ten does is with purpose and he’s just going along for the ride. 

He doesn’t mind.

As Ten begins to grind on him Kun can’t help but think about how badly he wants to get on his knees for him, flushing at the embarrassment of actually thinking about it. He tries to shove the thought down but he can’t stop thinking about it. He bets that Ten’s moans are lovely. He also bets that Ten would look incredible in the morning light that hits his bedroom.

The worst part though, is how badly he wants Ten _ now _, especially when he can feel him getting hard against his thigh.

“Follow me,” Ten says suddenly, pulling away from Kun. 

He doesn’t even bother looking back at Kun and grabs his hand and begins to pull him through the crowded house. He suddenly stops and looks around. “When I say so, go up as fast as possible. We’re technically not supposed to go upstairs but honestly, fuck Jackson.”

They wait a bit and Ten pulls on his hand, “Hurry let’s go.”

Kun runs up the stairs behind him and almost crashes into Ten who stops at the top of the stairs. Kun lets go of Ten’s hand and grabs his hips. 

“Finally,” Ten says. “I really wanted to get you all to myself.”

“I really wanna blow you,” Kun says suddenly, blushing fiercely. He surprises himself with how he’s actually able to say it, and just how much he really means it.

Ten must be surprised too, his jaw dropping slightly but his face quickly transforms back into that look he gave him across the room, as if he’s finally caught his prey.

Ten laughs. “Great, I love this plan.”

He turns on his heels and opens the first door he sees, which happens to the bathroom. He pulls Kun in behind him and closes and locks the door. 

Kun grabs his thighs and picks him up putting him on the counter and immediately kisses him. Ten puts his arms around Kun’s neck, pulling him in closer. 

“You are so unbelievably hot, Kun,” Ten says. 

“I don’t usually do things like this,” Kun confesses. His fingers slip under the band of Ten’s jeans and bites his lip nervously, mouth watering and looks up at Ten. “But I really _ really _ wanna blow you. Can I?”

Ten smiles wickedly. “Please get your mouth on my dick Kun, oh my God.” 

-

Before they head back downstairs, Ten pulls Kun in close and kisses him. “You should take me home, Qian Kun.” 

“Yeah,” Kun replies, voice slightly raspy, “I can absolutely do that.”

They manage to rejoin the party without giving away that they snuck upstairs. 

They run into Sicheng and a Yukhei on the fringe of the dance floor as they try to leave. Sicheng smirks at Kun and gets close, trying his best to fix his hair. 

“That’s better. Can’t do anything about how your mouth looks though,” he says in Kun’s ear. “Have fun with Ten. Well, more fun.”

Kun blushes. He can’t imagine how thoroughly fucked his mouth looks right now. 

“Kun and I are leaving,” Ten announces proudly. He turns to Sicheng and pouts. “Seriously Sichengie. I’m still going to bitch at you about this. Bye.”

As Ten turns and pulls Kun to leave, Kun shoots back a wicked grin, “Ten is right, I’m also bitching at you about this.”

Sicheng rolls his eyes, “I was going to introduce you guys eventually, don’t be dramatic.”

“But you didn’t,” Ten yells back.

They’re just about out of earshot when Kun hears Sicheng say quietly to Yukhei, “Idiots.” 

When they get out of Jackson’s, they run to catch the last train back to Kun’s, just barely making it. 

Ten sits down and Kun stands in front of him in between his legs. He feels sober, especially in the harsh lighting of the train and takes advantage to really look at Ten, memorizing his features. Even now he looks beautiful. 

“Like what you see?” Ten teases.

Kun laughs, “You know I do.”

“So,” he continues, “You dance with Sichengie and Taeyong?”

As he listens to Ten talk about dancing, he can’t help but notice how he already likes him. He's different than how he first seemed, as if he's beginning to let his guard down around him. They’ve clicked so easily as if they’ve known each other for ages, settling into this playful banter that he really enjoys. He wonders if Ten feels the same.

Kun is positive that no matter how he met Ten, he’d be drawn to him like this. It feels a bit cliched, but he’ll allow himself to think this way, just this time, that there’s something special about Ten and that he doesn’t want it to slip out of his grasp.

“Wait you’re the friend that can do the magic tricks?” Ten says as he plays with the loose fibers of the rip in Kun’s jeans at the knee, “How are you this hot but this nerdy?”

Kun gives him an incredulous look. “Magic is _ so _ cool.” 

“Okay,” Ten scoffs, rolling his eyes. He smiles while saying it though, and it makes Kun’s heart soar.

As Ten follows him out of the station, hand in his, he really hopes Ten isn’t planning on leaving in the middle of the night. 

-

Kun only lets go of Ten’s hand when they get to his apartment so he can unlock the door. He punches in his code, and holds the door open for Ten.

Ten takes off his boots and carefully places them next to Kun’s sneakers.

Kun heads to the kitchen with Ten behind him. “Bathroom is that first door, you can use any of my skin care shit and there’s spare toothbrushes in the second drawer. I’ll grab you something to sleep in too.”

Kun grabs a shirt and sweatpants for Ten, who’s waiting for him next to the bathroom door.

“Do you have a contact case and solution by any chance?” he asks.

“Same drawer as the toothbrushes.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Qian Kun,” Ten says, kissing Kun quickly before heading into the bathroom.

As he closes the bathroom door Kun heads into the kitchen. He grabs a glass of water, downs it, and fills it up again. He’s definitely very sober and it seems like Ten is too. His mind is racing, confronted with his own insecurities. He sighs. Ten wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to be.

He messages Sicheng.

**Kun**

Ten’s in the bathroom

I’m freaking out

**Sicheng**

Ten doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to

I’m pretty sure he already likes you

**Kun**

really?

**Sicheng**

Please the heart eyes you two were giving each other could be seen from space

He def likes you, stop freaking out 

Before Kun can respond, he hears the bathroom door open and Ten heads towards him, bare faced and squinting.

“I can’t see shit,” Ten says, grabbing the water from Kun. “Go get ready for bed.”

-

Kun finishes up and spares a few seconds in the bathroom to try and embarrassingly hype himself up. He’s going to open the door and grab Ten from the kitchen and head to his bedroom. Maybe they’ll make out for a bit. They’ll cuddle and go to bed and when he wakes up he’ll make Ten breakfast. It’s fine, it’s gonna be fine.

Ten is sitting at the counter, sipping at his water with his phone in his other hand.

“Hey,” Kun says, putting his hand on Ten’s shoulder. Ten turns up at him and smiles. “Bedtime?”

Kun nods and Ten gets up. “Lead the way, Kunkun.”

The second they get into Kun’s room, Ten pushes Kun onto his bed and crawls onto his lap. He pulls him up and kisses him. 

“My turn,” Ten says, sucking at Kun’s neck.

“Huh?”

Ten laughs, “You blew me, it’s only fair, Kunkun.”

Kun bites his lip. “Oh.”

“You weren’t this shy before,” Ten teases.

“That was different, I was way more drunk then. I told you, I don’t usually do things like this.”

“So cute,” Ten says, kissing him again. “Can I?”

Kun nods fervently. “Yes please.”

“So polite, Kunkun,” Ten replies as he pulls off Kun’s shirt. “Cute cute cute.”

-

They’re about to fall asleep when Kun finds the courage to speak up. “Ten?”

“Hm?”

“You should stay in the morning. If you want, that is. I can make you breakfast?”

It’s nerve wracking but he really wants Ten to stay. He wants Ten to be there in the morning. It almost feels selfish how much he want Ten. He wants to make him breakfast and find out how he takes his coffee and how he looks walking around his apartment half awake. He wants to find out just how easily Ten can slip into his routines, wants to make him lunches and surprise him with dinners. 

He hopes Sicheng was right. 

It feels like the silence has dragged on for hours but when Kun looks at Ten, he’s smiling softly at him, making his heart skip a beat.

“I like eggs in the morning. Over easy. Also I fucking hate fruit. And can’t function until I’ve had at least one sip of coffee,” Ten replies softly, cuddling into Kun’s chest as his breathing evens out.

-

Kun wakes up with Ten still in his arms. 

He’s relieved even if Ten said he would stay. Ten looks even better in the morning light than he thought he would. He looks ethereal, arms delicately wrapped around him. 

It’s a nice sight. 

He manages to slip out of Ten’s grasp without waking him and heads into the kitchen. 

He’s brewing coffee and grabbing eggs and leftover rice from the fridge when Ten walks in.

“Coffee please,” he says as he settles in at the counter.

Kun fills a mug and passes it to him. After Ten has a sip, he looks up at Kun with a warmly. “Give me your phone.”

He unlocks it and hands it to Ten.

“I’m adding my number,” he says, “We’re going on a date soon.”

“We are?” Kun says.

“Absolutely,” Ten replies, looking at Kun with a fond expression that makes Kun’s heart flutter.

“So," Ten begins, suddenly sounding shy, "I’ve been dying to go to this cat cafe and you’ll go with me and we’ll take cute photos and hold hands and you can come back to mine and we can make out on my couch or something.”

Kun can’t help his surprise at how straightforward Ten is being. It makes sense considering how last night went but still, he’s not used to someone being so openly interested in him. 

Then again, it probably helps that he’s had Ten’s dick in his mouth.

“What,” Ten pouts. “You keep looking at me with these heart eyes, it’s cute. I know you like me.”

“Nothing,” Kun says. “When are you free?”

Ten’s smile is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me about wayv<3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
